


Four Seasons

by psychedelique



Category: Crystal x Gigi, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Meet-Cute, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/pseuds/psychedelique
Summary: Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter. Four seasons associated with four different feelings.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first work after yeaaaars of not writing. And obviously my first CryGi fanfic. Hopefully I gave justice to them. I hope you like it!
> 
> There are also some FRIENDS quotes/references here and there hehe.

**_Spring_ **

It was mid-spring and all the flowers were in full bloom. The coffee shop was filled with different groups of people. Aside from the crowd, the aroma of coffee seeped through the room as a girl with long red curls came in.

“Your usual, Ms. Crystal?” spoke the barista with a cheerful voice.

“Of course, Jan. Wow, you are jam-packed today, I see.” The red-haired girl gleefully replied. She stepped aside and waited for her drink.

“Good afternoon, Ma’am. What can I get you for today?” the cheery voice of Jan greeted the next person in line.

A tall girl moved to the counter and tapped her fingers on top. The girl seemed to be struggling to choose so Crystal can’t help but to give a suggestion.

“I usually order a Cappucino but if you’re not into that, you can have a latte. If you’re don’t like coffee, why are you even in a coffee shop?” Crystal paused. “Kidding! You can have hibiscus tea. It’s sweet and tasty.”

The tall girl was stunned. After a few seconds, she let out a soft giggle at the red-haired girl’s remark before proceeding to order.

“I’ll just have what she’s having.”

“Great choice. Well, I hope you enjoy that.” Crystal tried to wink at her but failed. It made the tall girl chuckle, seeing how charming the other girl was.

After getting her drink, Crystal took herself to her usual spot in the coffee shop, a table near the window where she can see all the people passing by. She opened her laptop and wrote emails for the rest of the afternoon.

“I would like to believe that One Direction is one of the biggest blessings that came to earth. I don’t even know why I did not listen to them until now.” The mention of the band made Crystal’s ears perk up. She looked around and tried to find where the voices were coming from.

Three girls sat around a circular table, sipping on their drinks. They were leaning forward, one of them was showing her screen to her gals.

“Thank you so much to Simon Cowell. I am so glad they joined Britain’s Got Talent.” Another girl chimed in.

 _Wait what-_ Crystal thought to herself. She had the urge to walk to the girls and answer all their questions about the band. She proclaimed herself their biggest fan and could talk about them for hours with no end.

“God, Jackie, you’re so stupid,” quoted one girl. “They were in The X Factor. Keep your facts straight.”

The red-haired girl turned to look where the voice came from. She noticed a familiar girl with black hair that contrasted with her almost pale white skin. She had a captivating face with a nose perfectly positioned in the middle. Her lips stained with a cherry color, slightly smirking at her remark to her friend.

Crystal did not realize that she was completely staring at the girl longer than she had expected. The two of them caught each other’s eyes before Crystal looked back to her laptop. She tried to focus on her work but after seeing the girl, she can’t help but look back. From time to time, they have exchanged glances.

 _Maybe now she’s thinking I’m a creep. Ugh. Crystal focus on your work._ She told herself.

“Any additional slice of cake or dessert, Ms. Crystal?” the barista asked.

“No but thanks.” The girl bit her lip, contemplating whether to ask or not. “By any chance Jan, do you happen to know those girls? I think it’s my first time seeing them.”

“It would have not been your first time if you took a break and rest from work, you know?” Jan responded. The two girls chuckled. “Does her face really not ring a bell on your glittered brain? Anyway, your cup is now filled. Enjoy your day! Also, take a rest from time to time.”

It was true that it was not their first time meeting each other. A few weeks ago, Crystal was working on a project inside the coffee shop that was nearing its deadline. She was so busy but she knew she cannot finish it with a coffee or two. Gladly, she came early and was able to take her usual spot. The place was crowded as usual and there were no vacant tables available.

“Is this seat taken? Would you mind if I join you for a while?” a soft voice spoke. The red-haired girl was very busy that all she can give to the speaker was a little shake on the head. “I’m actually just waiting for my friends to meet me here so I’ll be gone in a few. Thanks anyway.”

The girl sat down in front of Crystal, a drink on her hand. “Do you happen to know the Wi-Fi password?” The busy girl slid a small piece of paper with the Wi-Fi password before continuing to work on her project.

A few moments later, the other girl was getting bored while waiting for her friends. She turned to look at Crystal and noticed her laptop with a lot of sparkling stickers on the back. “I like the stickers.” She commented, trying to make small talk. The red-haired girl appeared to have ignored her. She let out a scoff before putting her focus on her phone instead.

Crystal heard the scoff and felt bad. “Oh no, I’m sorry. I’m not ignoring you, I’m just really busy with this project and if I don’t finish this my manager will be mad at me so I really need to finish it on time.” She talked a little bit too fast, panicking at how the other girl might feel.

“Gosh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. Good luck with that.” The tall girl said cheerfully.

Her friends came a few minutes after so she set off. She left a small note to Crystal saying,

_“Thank you for keeping me company. I hope you finish that thing on time. – G”_

As Jan walked back to the counter, Crystal tried sneaking a glance at the charming girl’s table. She saw that they were walking towards the door, about to leave.

The red-haired girl noticed some kind of paper on top of the table. At first she thought it was just some trash but it appears to be shaped like a flower. She immediately walked to the table and picked it up before rushing outside to catch the girls.

She almost did not see them but luckily, the girl was tall so it caught her eye.

“Uhm, hey!” Crystal called out. “You’ve left something on your table. I was just sitting near you and I happen to see this.” She handed the note to the black-haired girl.

The taller girl let out a soft giggle before pushing Crystal’s hand back. “That’s actually for you… Ms. Crystal. Did I get your name right?”

She was slightly confused. First, why would she give her a note? And why does she also know her name?

“Oh… uhm…” Crystal trailed off.

“See you around then!” The girl said before jogging off to follow her friends.

_“Hey. I think you are missing this from your contacts list. 209 *** ***** - Gigi”_

**_Summer_ **

“Catch me if you can!~” A singsongy voice echoed on the shore as a girl was running around, holding up a towel like a cape.

“Hey Geege, that’s mine. Give it back please!” Crystal followed the taller girl. She tried to catch her so she can get her towel back and wrap it around herself.

“No. Why are you even trying to cover up? _Oh. My God._ Look at you! _How you doin’_?” Gigi replied, winking at her. She was still hugging the towel close to her, stepping backwards while looking at the older girl.

“Not when I’m with you.” Crystal stopped walking, her lips pouting as she looked at the taller girl. In her eyes, Gigi was the most beautiful creature that landed on Earth. Seeing her at the beach with her gorgeous shape matched with a red bathing suit wrapped around her perfectly makes her heart flutter.

It has been a few months since they first started talking to each other. Their first exchange of messages were rather awkward since Crystal was stunned and surprised for the sudden relationship that she was forming with this incredible lady. To her surprise, Gigi confessed that she had been seeing her in the coffee shop for quite some time and that one spring day, she took the courage to give the girl her phone number. This confession made Crystal like her even more.

A week after they met, they have followed each other on their socials. At the beginning, the two girls were just exchanging Instagram comments on each other’s stories. After a while, they started doing video calls. They both couldn’t find the time to meet and go on a proper date yet so they decided to do it virtually. Even when they were doing different things, they still had each other on call.

Usually, Gigi would be showing off the dresses she had made to Crystal. The red-haired girl admired how passionate Gigi was on her works. She could watch days after days of her working on her garments. There were even times when she didn’t realize she was staring on her screen already, wondering how it would be like to be there with her and watch her work face to face. It was just so mesmerizing for her.

One time, Crystal was taking Gigi into a virtual tour of her home. She showed her almost all the nooks and corners of her home, even her closet which was like an inside of a rainbow, if that was even possible.

The older girl was walking backwards, trying to showcase the different things she can see on her house.

“So this thing framed here was actually on my brother’s findings when he went to have his annual camping trip. I don’t even know why he gave that to me but I love it so I’m keeping it here. Then this one-“

“Crystal!” called out Gigi. She wanted to warn the red-haired girl on the wall that was about to hit her head. The other girl kept on blabbering about an elaborate story on how she got the house.

“Hey! Crys! Crystal Elizabeth stop talking and look behind you- Oh fuck. I’m on mute.”

Gigi turned her mic on a little too late. Crystal already hit her head against the wall.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was about to tell you but my mic was on mute… Now go put some ice on your head. Be caref-" Crystal hit another wall that was in front of her.

“Gosh, you are clumsy. Now stop looking at your screen and focus on getting ice without hitting another wall again.” If Gigi could have jumped to the screen and help Crystal, she probably would. This girl was surely careless but that carelessness made the tall girl want to care for her more.

They have decided to go have a date on the beach. It was perfect for summer anyway. They got to enjoy the sun while keeping each other company.

“Why me? What have I done to you?” Gigi asked. She batted her eyelashes to the older girl, trying to be as enchanting as she can be. As if she even needed to try.

“Ugh. You are so annoying. Fine. Don’t give it back to me.” Crystal quickly snatched the taller girl’s hat and put it on her head a little too low just enough to cover her face.

With a chuckle, Gigi poked the curly-haired girl’s shoulder. “…What are you doing, Crys?”

“At least now, people won’t recognize me.”

“What’s wrong with your face? You are beautiful and charming. Your sexy body is just a plus.” Gigi honestly revealed. Those were her real thoughts. Before she left the flower note to Crystal, she did not expect that this girl would captivate her heart. There was something about the curly-haired girl that swept Gigi’s feet off even when she won’t admit it to herself.

“I am not. Well, look at yourself.” Crystal whined. She tugged the hat lower to cover her face. “You are thin and gorgeous. _You’re perfect, you’re beautiful. You look like Linda Evangelista. You’re a model. Everything about you is perfect._ Your legs are to die for. And your shoulders are so sharp I think it might kill me but I wouldn’t mind dying for you-“

“Crys, you are so weird. _I love you-_ “

The two girls stopped talking. The sounds of the people surrounding them echoed through the beach but it seemed as if there were no voices to be heard for the both of them.

It took a few seconds before one of them said a word.

“What? What did you just say?” The older girl was slowly pulling up the hat from her face to take a peek of Gigi.

“I said… I said ‘Crys, you are so weird’ and then I just stopped.”

Crystal removed the hat completely and gently hit Gigi with it. “If you’re going to continue quoting F.R.I.E.N.D.S to me, I’m gonn-“

“I also said I love you.” The taller girl confessed shyly. She took a glance at the older girl’s face and saw the most beautiful smile painted on her lips.

“You what?” Crystal’s voice cracked.

“I said I love you, you weirdo.” Gigi’s hand reached Crystal’s face and cupped it, brushing her thumb softly against the latter girl’s cheek. Crystal leaned in and sealed the kiss. It was the sweetest kiss the couple shared. Their lips perfectly moved against and with each other. For the both of them, it felt like the perfect fit. Gigi wrapped an arm around the older girl’s waist to pull her closer, their bodies leaning against each other for support. Crystal tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss as she grazed the tip of her tongue on Gigi’s soft lips.

After a while, Crystal pulled away and touched her forehead against Gigi’s, looking intently into her eyes. “You know that _I love you too_ , right Geege?” The taller girl nodded before they shared another kiss. It was different from the other kisses that they have shared before that. Maybe because finally, they were able to express the secret they have been hiding for quite some time. They were both pouring down their love into the kiss, wanting to say their feelings without using any words.

_**Fall** _

It was in the middle of a cold autumn night when a sound of keys dropping on the floor woke up the red-haired girl. She was lying down on the couch, her eyes half-awake.

Careful footsteps were heard as someone opened the door and came in. The figure obviously tried to be quiet and walked as straight as they can be.

“Gigi? Is that you?”

Crystal rubbed her eyes and tried to look at where the noise was coming from. The taller girl tiptoed towards the living room and planted a soft kiss on what was supposed to be Crystal’s forehead but it landed on her ear.

“It’s late. Why are you late tonight? Where have you been? Did you go out with your friends?” Crystal spoke softly.

The other girl seemed agitated. “Why do you have so many questions? Gosh, give me a break.”

The softness in Crystal’s face seemed to fade away as she furrowed her eyebrows. Gigi’s voice seemed to have woken her up and not in a good way.

“I was just asking. You did not text me so I waited for you here. I kept on calling you.”

“Can’t I have a little fun with my friends? Do I have to tell you everything I do? Are you my mother?” It was obvious in Gigi’s voice that she had been drinking that night. Something might have happened in the place where she was and Crystal was worried. However, she cannot stand it when someone talks to her like that.

“Not everything. But I deserve to know because I am your girlfriend, Geege.” Crystal wanted to say something more but decided not to. It seemed that her girlfriend needed some time alone to calm down and that’s what she wanted to give her.

The red-haired girl finished preparing some warm soup to help Gigi relax and sober up. She put it in a bowl and went to their room. As she walked, she kept on trying to think of what might have happen with Gigi and why she was that upset. She have obviously seen her girlfriend irritated before so she thought she knew what to do.

“Knock knock?” Crystal said in a calm voice. “I made you some soup.” She put it down on the bedside table before sitting closely next to Gigi.

“I was with Nicky and some friends earlier.” The taller girl finally spoke softly.

“Did you celebrate Heidi’s birthday? I suppose you had a lot of fun. Anyway, I made you some soup.” She was about to reach for the bowl when she realized that her girlfriend was wearing a t-shirt under an unfamiliar jacket with a boxy shape. She was not able to notice it earlier when Gigi arrived home. Those were not owned by Gigi, Crystal knew for sure.

“Is that some new shirt you bought? I also have never seen that jacket before. Is that yours, love?” Crystal asked with a gentle voice, trying not to trigger Gigi’s annoyance.

“I changed before I went home. Some stupid drunk girl spilled her drink all over my clothes.” It was clear that that was the reason the girl was pissed off when she got home.

“I’m glad your friend brought some extra clothes.”

“It is Liam’s.” The younger girl whispered. It was almost as if she was hoping Crystal won’t hear the name clearly. She knew the red-haired girl would react to that name but she just wanted to be honest.

The sound of that guy’s name made Crystal furious. She surely did not like that one. He was from Gigi’s circle of friends. The first time she met him, Crystal knew that they will not get along. There was just something about this guy that made her angry. Maybe it was for the fact that Liam had a small crush on Gigi even before the two girls met. She trust her girlfriend but that guy, she did not trust him.

“Were you… with him earlier? Did he take you home? Were you two alone in his car?” The red-haired girl tried to hide the anger from her voice.

“We were with my friends, Crys. Is something wrong with that?” Gigi’s irritation came back and that definitely surprised Crystal.

“I… Well I’m sorry. I was just worried about you. You don’t share much about what you do anymore. I have no idea who you are with. What if something wrong happens to you?” The older girl raised her voice a little.

“I can handle myself, Crystal! Don’t you trust me?” For Gigi, it didn’t feel as if she was protecting her. It seemed as if her girlfriend does not trust her anymore.

“Of course I trust you. But you know that I don’t trust that Liam guy.”

“Here we go again, Crys. I’ve already told you, Liam is already over his little crush on me.” Gigi knew about the jealousy that Crystal felt towards Liam. Even though she had constantly reminded the older girl that nothing was going on, it seemed to not be entering Crystal’s mind.

The latter girl knew Gigi was saying the truth but her feelings have totally blinded her this time. “Geege…”

“Crystal, it seems like you don’t even trust me anymore. I have been telling you that multiple times but it’s as if you don’t even listen to me!”

Crystal remained quiet. She stared at Gigi for a while, letting the girl speak. “Crys, how many times are we going to talk about this? This is making me so tired. I had a tiring night and you’re not helping.

“These past few days all we did was fight. Are you not getting tired of it? ‘Cause I am.” Gigi was right. All they did for the past weeks involved the two of them disagreeing with a lot of things. The couple had tried to talk it through but one way or another, they just ended up fighting.

What Gigi said next made Crystal feel uneasy and downhearted.

“I am very exhausted having to fight with you every day, Crys. We have been arguing days after days. It is as if nothing is changing. Let’s take a break.”

Silence filled the room, their deep breaths were the only sound that were heard. Thoughts rushed into Crystal’s mind as she tried to make another way to not have Gigi end it with her that night. Nothing came to her. She knew the both of them did not want it to end that way. Crystal was absolutely sure about this one.

After a while, the red-haired girl tried to find her voice. She tried to say it calmly but her voice gave away her feelings. “Are you tired of me? D…Don’t you love me anymore?” The girl was looking at the floor before she slowly lifted her head up to have a sight of her girlfriend.

“What if the answer is _yes_?” 

**_Winter_ **

A white blanket of snow covered the road, ice crystals freezing on the window panes, as the cold breeze of winter spread around the city. Crystal was staring outside from her room, wondering about how nice it would be for someone to have another human wrapped around them that chilly evening. For the red-haired girl, it _could_ have been another night spent in isolation.

She bent down and pulled out a small box covered in colorful bows and stickers and glitters. If someone else would see it, they would instantly know that it belonged to Crystal. No one was that sparkly and colorful like her. That was one thing that Gigi loved about that girl.

The older girl removed the lid and the inside was filled with different knick-knacks that some may just immediately throw to the trash. But not for Crystal. For her, those were memories that she have stored, important events and moments that she have shared with the girl she loves.

Looking at it made her eyes teary. It was one of the things that she truly treasured. She scanned the inside of the box, looking at everything that they have shared.

A rainbow colored flower crown caught her attention. She stared at it for a while, a smile slowly creeping on her face.

_“Geege, you should try this one!” The older girl tried to put on a cat ear headpiece on top of her girlfriend’s head._

_“Me-ow,” purred Gigi. Both of them laugh at how silly yet sexy the taller girl looked. Crystal even caught herself staring at her for a bit, imagining some dirty little thoughts that she would rather keep to herself._

_“You should buy this one, Crys. You look goode in this. And for myself, I’ll wear this one.” Gigi put a devil’s headband on the older one’s head while she wore an angel’s halo. “This is quintessential Crystal and Gigi, a devil and an angel.”_

_“How come I’m the devil, Geege! That’s is unfair.” A small pout came out of Crystal’s lips as she tilted her head to the side. Gigi absolutely found this cute and she cannot help but to squeeze her girl’s cheeks._

_“Fine. Oh oh!” The taller girl skipped towards another isle before she shoved another headpiece in front of Crystal’s face. She was holding two matching flower crowns. “I don’t see another one that is like this. We can totally be matchy.”_

_The red-haired girl was just staring at her girlfriend with a small beam on her face. ’Oh gosh, I am totally in love with her.’ She thought to herself as she watched the other girl pay at the cashier. That was the moment she realized she wanted to be with her forever._

Crystal returned the flower crown inside the box. When she looked in it, she saw another crown that was the same as the first one she picked up. The smile on her face slowly faded.

A receipt from an ice cream store landed on Crystal’s palm. She inspected it for a while, trying to figure out what it was about. A small smile crept on her face as she realized what happened that day.

_“Geege! Why are we even watching this movie?” The older girl cried out as she hugged the tub of ice cream closer to her. The two girls were watching some scary movie that Gigi picked up from the movie collection. She wanted to tease Crystal because she knew she was very much afraid of these films._

_“This movie is fun!” Gigi said. But in her mind, ‘This movie is totally not fun’. It was not her cup of tea but she wanted to try watching this kind of film with her girlfriend because she knew the other would scoot closer to her and cuddle against her._

_It was one of the moments when Gigi wanted to do something sweet with her girl but cannot find the right words to say. Or rather, she did not want her to find out how lovey dovey and mushy she was._

_“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” The red-haired girl froze on her seat. Gigi felt concerned that she put her girlfriend into this situation._

_“Gosh, what happened to you?” She reached for the older girl’s face and cupped it on her palms._ _“Are you okay?”_

 _“_ _There’s something on my right leg. Can you see it?” Her voice sounding almost like a cry._

 _“_ _Wha- what is it?”_

_“Oh nevermind, it’s just your leg.” Crystal shrugged and proceeded to watch the movie. Gigi rolled her eyes on how stupidly enticing her girlfriend was. She gave her cheek a quick peck._

_“Aaaaahhh!” Crystal shrieked. She buried her face on the crook of Gigi’s neck. The latter wrapped her arms around the older girl’s shoulder, acting brave as she protected her from the scary film. “I told you I don’t want to watch this. What if I have a bad dream later? It will be your fault.” Soft whimpers were heard from the red-haired girl._

_Gigi leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on the temple of her girlfriend’s head as she hugged her closer to her body. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”_

_It would be nice to be hugged like that tonight_ , Crystal thought to herself. These memories that she have reminisced about gave her a sense of warmth in that cold winter night. Before she closed the box, she reached in for one final item that she wanted to remember before she buried the memories again under her bed. It was a small note shaped like a flower. The very same note that started it all.

A chuckle escaped the girl’s throat as she opened the note. Gigi’s handwriting were still clear and that day was as vivid in Crystal’s mind.

“Mhm… What are you laughing at?” A throaty, sleepy voice was heard from behind her.

The older girl waved the flower note in front of the half-awake person. Her eyes popped open before she reached her hand to try to grab the letter.

“Give that to me!” Before she can even stand up, Crystal was already out of the room. “Don’t wait for me to catch you!”

“Catch me if you can!~” The red-haired girl teased. Suddenly, Crystal tripped on the carpet and fell on the floor. The girl immediately jumped on top of her and tried to snatch away the flower note.

“Hey, that’s mine, Geege!” Crystal tried to take it back but to no avail. She just showed her pouty lips to her girlfriend. The taller girl leaned in and softly pecked her lips.

“And _you’re mine_.” Gigi whispered before leaning in for a tender kiss. They had their arms wrapped around each other, sharing a warm kiss on that one chilly winter evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized Crystal actually like horror films but just for the sake of this storyline, I kept it that way. Hehe.


End file.
